Death and Vengance
by Drekk
Summary: One Shot Dark Fic. Keitaro seeks revenge for the loss of a loved one.


Death and Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina in any form.

One Shot.

The heavens wept as Keitaro moved down the path supporting his corner of the casket. The rain streaking down his face hid the tears that fell. As they neared the grave his heart broke. The feeling of loneliness of emptiness over whelmed him, but he did not stager under the weight he moved placing one foot in front of the other.

He watched silently as the casket was lowered into the ground. He dropped the rose onto it and stepped back from the grave of his wife. Her family moved to the grave and dropped their flowers on top of the casket. Her father turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder not able to find the words.

The other residents moved to his side trying to comfort but no words would come. This tragedy had hit so quickly after the wedding it was almost impossible to believe. Keitaro looked once more at his wife's grave before turning and walking towards the waiting vehicles. The ride back to the Hinata sou was quiet no one knew what to say in times like these.

The girls moved their respective rooms leaving the young man to stand alone in the common room. He silently moved down the hall to his room. Sliding his door open he quietly moved inside and began to get undressed. His gaze drifted to the ceiling, and tears welled up in his eyes as his gaze settled on the hole that had separated him from his love for so long. Memories flooded over him and he collapsed to the floor as his body shook from the violent sobbing. Sleep finally overcame him where he lay and he drifted off into unconsciousness.

Morning came but it seemed that the sun still mourned for Keitaro since it remained hidden by thick gray clouds. The young man awoke and mechanically got ready for the day as he moved towards his bathroom he walked past the other girls who shed a tear for the once happy man who know was reduced to this hollow existence. While Keitaro got ready for the day the girls gathered in the common room.

Kitsune who was sober for once spoke up first. "Keitaro seems so empty since that horrible incident. I don't think there is a way for us to cheer him up this time."

Motoko who eyes are red rimmed nodded in agreement. "The young man is being held at the local facility he honestly didn't know that he had the wrong target."

Shinobu who hadn't uttered a single word since Keitaro called from the hospital finally spoke up. "Why did he have to shoot Naru though? Why . . ." She started to cry again as Kitsune pulled her into a tight embrace.

No one could answer her as Keitaro appeared at the door and began walking down the steps. The girls watched silently until he stood before them. "I want to see him."

The girls could only stare at him. Motoko reacted first stepping forward gripping his arm. "Why Keitaro?"

He turned to Motoko and she recoiled at the rage in his eyes. "I want to see the bastard that took my love from me!"

With that he turned and walked out the door. The girls were quick to follow him. The quietly walked down through the town until they came to the police station. Keitaro walked inside followed quickly by the girls. The young woman at the reception desk looked up at him. "Can I help you sir?"

Keitaro smiled gently. "Yes I would like to talk to the detective in charge of the Urashima case."

The young woman nodded slightly and gestured towards the door to her left. "He is right inside his name is Kuragi."

Keitaro nodded and walked towards the door, but as the girls made to follow they heard him speak. "No I have to do this alone. Please stay out here until I come back."

Without waiting for a response Keitaro opens the door and steps inside. As he walks towards the desk with the name Kuragi written on it memories drifted up. The ride in the ambulance as he watched the medics trying to staunch the flow of blood, and her cold white hand in his. The cold white hospital room, and the endless hours of sitting in the waiting room listening to the mindless chatter of the nurses.

Keitaro was looking at the detective now as he sat across from him. "I suppose that your Mr. Urashima correct?" Keitaro only nods.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want to see him."

Kuragi was a little surprised by the coldness in Keitaro's voice. He had seen this before but usually the person across from him would be crying begging to understand why it had happened or raging about demanding to see the culprit in order to kill them. Kuragi felt a chill run up his spine as he watched the young man. No rage no tears only this shell as to what was inside that shell he couldn't tell. "Alright give me five minutes and I will let you see him."

Keitaro only nods again. Time slows as he sits there waiting for the detective to return, and his mind begins to drift back. The waiting room was busy but he didn't care the doctor walked in and Keitaro was on his feet in an instant. He remembers the numb feeling that wrapped around him when the doctor spoke of the damage done to her body by the spray of bullets. His memories become jumbled as in a flash he shoved the doctor out of his way and rushed down the hall. Pushing his way into the room only to see his wife of one day laying there as doctors rushed about trying their best to keep her alive.

"Alright you can see him now. Follow me." Keitaro nodded and followed the detective out of the room.

They stopped outside a heavy steel door. Turning to look at Keitaro the detective placed his hand on the door handle. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Keitaro nods and the detective pushes the door open. Keitaro steps inside and the detective steps inside behind him and shuts the door. The young man sitting at the table looks at them with a sneer and laughs as Keitaro sits across from him.

"What do you want know? Are you going to try and make me cut a deal again?"

The detective shook his head. "No this young man is the husband to the woman you shot the other day." At this the thug leaned across the table. "Woops."

Keitaro looked back at the detective. "Can I speak to him alone by any chance?"

The detective looked at the young man and at the sneering thug. "Sure, but remember I will be right outside."

The detective walked out shutting the door, and as soon as Keitaro heard the click he moved. Jumping over the table he wrapped an arm around the thugs neck and began to squeeze. "Now you are going to tell me where the rest of your gang is."

The thug tried pulling Keitaro's arm away but failed. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't you will go blind first then I will come up with other ways to hurt you. Now tell me where your gang is." Keitaro began squeezing the thugs neck harder until he felt the body start gasping for breath.

"Alright I will tell you just ease up a bit." The pressure lessened. "There down at the old warehouse on 42 and 5 street. Okay you have your answer now let me go."

Keitaro grinned. "Alright." There was a snapping noise as Keitaro snapped the thugs neck. Placing the head on the table so it looked like the thug was sleeping he walked over to the door and knocked twice.

The detective opened the door and nodded as Keitaro calmly walked out. "Did he say anything to you?"

Keitaro stopped and turned to the detective. "No he just put his head down and went to sleep. You might want to let him sleep for now he probably won't get any sleep where he's going."

The detective laughed and shut the door. Keitaro walked back into the lobby where the girls rushed up to him. Before they could speak though Keitaro held up his hand and shook his head. The girls sighed and followed him out the door. Back at the Hinata Sou Keitaro rummaged around his room looking for something, and he found when Shinobu called everyone to supper. As he moved down the stairs he heard the door bell, and went to answer it.

He was surprised to Tsuruko standing there before he could say anything she embraced him. "I am so sorry for you Keitaro."

He couldn't help it. It felt so good to be held once more by some one who cared. He embraced her back and felt the tears come as he silently cried. She didn't say anything she just held him letting him pour out his sorrow to someone willing to help bear the burden.

The other residents wondering what was keeping Keitaro walked into the common room and saw Keitaro being embraced by Tsuruko as he cried. They felt their own hearts break as they moved towards them. Keitaro suddenly felt himself surrounded by people who cared he felt their embraces and could feel their love as it washed over him.

When the tears finally stopped they released him. "Thank you Tsuruko I needed that. Would you like to join us here for dinner?"

Tsuruko bowed slightly and followed them into the dinning room. Dinner was quiet at first until someone mentioned that Shinobu had cooked one of Naru's favorite dishes. Keitaro felt his heart cringe at that thought but as he thought on it he found it didn't hurt as much. He nodded. "Yeah but when Shinobu wasn't here and went out to eat she never liked the way that restaurants made it she always preferred your cooking Shinobu."

With that comment they began to tell stories when they were off on some adventure or another with Naru. Kitsune brought out some of her sake and poured everybody a glass as the stories continued. They talked long into the night, but no one noticed that Keitaro never seemed to need a refill and his glass never made it to his lips. Finally bidding every body goodnight Keitaro moved up the stairs and into his room.

He moved to his desk and picked up the item he had spent the afternoon hunting. He undid the cloth binding and pulled the sword free of the cloth. He stared at the sword and felt it awake. Quickly he sat it down and waited for the other residents to go to bed. He didn't have to wait very long as he heard the soft voices of Motoko and her sister walking past his door.

Hours crept by until Keitaro was certain that the other residents had fallen asleep. He moved quickly grabbing th sword he moved down the hall towards Motoko's room. He slid the door open and walked up to the sleeping samurai. _Motoko beautiful yet strong I wish you luck on your journey. Take care of ever one while I am away._ He gently placed a small envelope on her pillow and with only a moments hesitation he gently kissed her on the cheek.

Quickly he walked out and moved down the hall towards Shinobu's room. Sliding the door open he saw the young girl sprawled out on the futon her blankets barely covering her. He walked over and gently pulled them up and tucked her in. Ruffling her hair he stepped back and moved to the door only pausing to take one last look at the sleeping form. _Precious Shinobu I will miss you the most. You were always so kind to me. _

Once outside he walked towards Su's room and grinned flipping the small switch hidden in the wall turning off her security systems. Quietly he slid the door open and moved to the branch were the dark skinned girl was sleeping for once. She was flailing slightly and Keitaro gently rubbed her back and spoke softly to her until she calmed down. He smiled and brushed away the hair from her face. _Dear Su you were always like a little sister to me. I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do._ Picking up a small blanket he placed it over the sleeping girl before walking out of her room.

He grinned as he walked over to Kitsune's room. Sliding the door open he saw the foxeyed girl passed out just short of her futon. Walking over he gently picked her up and placed her on her futon and covered her with the blanket. Standing up he watched her sleep for a moment longer then moved towards the door sliding it shut he starred at the closed door. _Kitsune out of all the residents here you were undoubtedly the most infuriating one, but I wouldn't want you to change for anything in the world. Good bye Kitsune, and good luck._

With that he grabbed the sword and moved past the front door sliding it shut and moving down the steps. He paused out side of the teashop and stared at the bedroom window. _Goodbye Haruka. Treat the girls right. _

As he turned and walked away he didn't see the curtains flutter or the silhouette in the doorway. The figure silently ran up the steps of the Hinata Sou while Keitaro calmly walked into the silent town.

He walked until he was a safe distance from the Hinata Sou before he pulled the sword free of the sheath. He felt the tendrils of dark ki begin to crawl up his arm, but did nothing to stop them. The tendrils coiled about him and he felt the dark entity awaken.

_**Who are you?**_

_Someone who has nothing to lose, and nothing to gain but revenge._

_**What do you want?**_

_To destroy those who took my love from me._

_**You are willing to accept the price?**_

_Yes._

_**Good.**_

Keitaro felt his body begin to pulse as the sword merged it's power with him. He felt cold, but he didn't care. He would have his revenge.

As he approached the warehouse he could hear the laughing and loud music coming from inside. He grinned as he effortlessly jumped up to the roof. Moving silently to one of the skylights he saw the gang down below celebrating. Keitaro jumped through the glass and plummeted straight down hitting the floor with such force that the concrete cracked. The goons were startled to see the young man fall from the ceiling, but they recovered quickly pulling guns out and pointing them at him. Keitaro grinned demonically and pulled the blade into view.

"_**Who wants to die first?"**_

The goons laughed until Keitaro lunged at them slicing through one goon as if he was slicing air. The goon fell screaming. The others quickly opened fire, and Keitaro could feel the bullets as they punctured his skin. The bullets didn't stop him he only moved faster slicing through weapons and goons alike until only the leader remained. Keitaro stalked up to him. Before the leader could utter a single word Keitaro swung the blade disemboweling him.

As the leader struggled to put his organs back in Keitaro turned and moved towards the door. He turned the knob and opened the door only to see Tsuruko and Motoko facing him. "**_I was wondering what was keeping you."_**

He saw the tears in Motoko's eyes but he had accepted that he would die tonight. He did not regret what he did. Motoko pulled her sword free as did Tsuruko they took a few steps back and prepared for a fight. Keitaro knew what was about to happen but he didn't care.

Motoko moved first swinging her sword in fast Keitaro made to block and quickly sidestepped and blocked the attack from Tsuruko. He spun quickly catching the attack from Motoko and spun his sword catching her off guard and forcing her back. Tsuruko rushed in but was surprised to find him suddenly up close and personal as he pulled her close. **_I thank you for what you did for me, but please end my existence and reunite me with my loved one._**

He released her and launched an attack at Motoko who quickly blocked it. She stepped back and rushed Keitaro attempting to skewer him. He raised his blade to block but at the last moment he dropped the blade and embraced Motoko. Motoko stared blankly at his face as he held her close. Looking over his shoulder she could see the blade emerging from his back. **_Thank you Motoko. Watch over the girls and keep them safe for me please. _**She can only nod as tears well up into her eyes. She feels his grasp weaken and her grip on the blade slips allowing him to fall free. He lays at her feet smiling softly while the heart broken samurai weeps over his still form.


End file.
